step a waltz
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Lalu, Sougo menyaksikan seulas senyum dengan kilau paling cemerlang yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini. / OkiKagu / Untuk #TAKABURC


Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling Kagura harapkan musnah dari muka bumi, maka tanpa ragu ia akan menjawab Okita Sougolah orangnya.

Hanya dengan melihat tampang sinis pemuda itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kagura naik darah dan merencanakan pembunuhan di ruang tertutup. Sayangnya, berapa kalipun ia berniat memenggal kepala Sougo atau setidaknya meremukkan otaknya, kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu selalu menemukan cara berkelit—malahan menyerang Kagura balik.

Kagura membenci Sougo.

Meski ia bersikeras menganggapnya seperti itu, sebenarnya Kagura tidak benar-benar membenci lelaki itu. Faktanya, ia merasa sedikit senang ketika menemukan lawan bertarung yang sepadan. Sougo bukanlah makhluk lemah semacam Madao yang kalau ditindas sedikit saja langsung menjelma lembek serupa _jelly_. Sejak awal mereka bertemu pun pria itu sudah memasang tampang luar biasa pongah yang membuat Kagura ingin menggamparnya bolak-balik.

Pun kalau diingat-ingat lagi, perjumpaan pertama mereka saat itu bukanlah hal yang klise semacam di kisah-kisah romansa. Kontradiksinya, malahan, situasi yang mereka hadapi saat itu justru bisa terbilang krusial dan pelik. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Gintoki dan Hijikata yang bersengketa memperebutkan tempat di Hanami waktu itu.

Pokoknya, Kagura membenci Okita Sougo—Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak, sih—sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu. Anggap saja ia benar-benar membenci pemuda sadistis itu. Maka dari itu, biarkan ia menegaskannya sekali lagi; _Kagura membenci Okita Sougo_.

Sudah jelas, bukan? Jadi—

"Shinsengumi diundang ke pesta karena sudah berjasa menyelamatkan orang ternama dari kasus penculikan. Tapi mereka mewajibkan untuk membawa seorang teman kencan karena itu adalah pesta dansa. Bukannya aku mau mengajakmu atau apa, aku hanya tidak punya pilihan lain dan kau harus datang."

—orang waras dari mana yang tidak berusaha mengelak ketika diajak kencan oleh orang yang mereka benci?

* * *

.

 _DISCLAIMER_

 _All rights reserved. We don't take any commercial profit._

Gintama _belongs to_ Sorachi Hideaki.

.

WARNING

DLDR. OOC. Typo (s). Klise. Cheesy. Picisan.

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

.

 **step a waltz**

2016 © Yonaka Alice, Moon Waltz

.

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku?!" protes Kagura saat Sougo mengatakannya dengan nada sambil lalu seusai pertarungan-entah-keberapa mereka. "Tidak mau! Tidak sudi! Pergi saaanaaa!"

"Kau berisik, China. Apa perlu alasan segala?" sahut Sougo dengan nada datar. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bangku taman. Saat itu taman sedang sepi. Tak ada salahnya meramaikannya sedikit dengan perselisihan yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap kali Sougo pergi patroli, bukan?

"Hahaha. Gin-chan bilang, jangan sembarangan ikut orang. Siapa tahu nanti kau akan menjualku ke luar negeri, lalu aku dibuang ke pasar gelap, lalu seluruh organ tubuhku dikuliti dan diambil, lalu kau mendapat banyak uang dan jadi kaya untuk selama-lamanya."

"Seandainya kujual pun, tak akan ada yang sudi membelimu, bocah."

Memang dasarnya seorang sadis, Sougo tidak mau menyerah begitu saja ketika keinginannya tidak terwujud—kasusnya sama seperti di mana ia masih belum menyerah membunuh Hijikata hingga hari ini. Pemuda itu segera mencari cara untuk memaksa Kagura pergi dengannya tanpa memberitahukan alasan di balik itu semua.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memilihmu, jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan minta Danna merias wajah jelekmu itu agar tidak ada orang yang muntah saat melihat wajah jelekmu itu di pesta nanti."

"Kau tidak perlu bilang jelek dua kali, Sadis sialan. Dan tentu saja aku menolak, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu." Kagura memasang raut jijik. Ia sudah terbiasa main kompor-komporan dengan Sougo. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau ditolak oleh semua wanita di Edo dan saking _desperate_ -nya ingin memiliki pasangan, kau memutuskan untuk mengajakku? Aww, malang sekali nasib Pangeran Sadis kecil kita ini."

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikan," Sougo menatap lurus, padahal yang mau ia ajak hanya Kagura. "Di sana banyak makanan."

Daun telinga Kagura seakan melebar. "Apa?"

Bocah ini gampang amat dibaca. "Di sana banyak makanan. Pesta, duh. Di tempat orang kaya. Kaubisa makan sepuasmu."

"A-apa.." Kagura nampak goyah, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Fuh, kaupikir aku akan termakan bujuk rayu murahan itu? Jangan bercanda, Sadis."

"Ada _cake_ besar, puding, ayam panggang, daging ham besa—"

"Jika kau sebegitunya ingin aku ikut kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain jadi sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku untuk ini Sadis. Nah, jadi acaranya kapan dimulai?"

 **.**

Kepala keluarga bersurai perak itu duduk sembari menatap tamunya dengan posisi mengancam.

"Jangan pulang larut malam. Pegangan tangan lima menit sudah lebih dari cukup, lebih dari itu kau—"

"Danna, ini cuma pesta dansa."

"Itu yang sering dikatakan pasangan remaja sebelum berbuat yang tidak-tidak, Souichiro- _kun_."

Sougo menghela napas menghadapi Bos Yorozuya ini. Bukan, bukan karena ia salah menyebut namanya lagi, Sougo sudah lama pasrah soal itu. Dia hanya tidak menyangka pria yang kerap ia panggil Danna ini ternyata mengidap _daughter complex_ meskipun ia masih bujangan.

"Gin- _chan_ , ini cuma pesta dansa. Berhenti mmengatakannya seakan-akan kami ingin pergi ke _Love Hotel_ saja," timpal Kagura yang baru keluar dari ruangan sebelah setelah mengenakan _kimono_ formal terbaik yang dapat dibelikan Gin- _chan_ nya.

"Karena keluarga kami miskin, aku hanya punya _kimono_ ini. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Sougo hanya mengangguk. _Malas_ mengakui _kimono_ itu pun terlihat berkelas jika si gadis Yato yang mengenakan. Belum lagi helai-helai jingga yang biasanya dicepol dua asal kini dibuat menjadi _twintail_ tinggi yang bergelombang. Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi peduli dengan penampilan si China ini?

"Keluarga kami miskin karena makanmu luar biasa banyak, Kagura."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku datang ke pesta supaya bisa mengurangi _budget_ makan malam hari ini."

" _Kalau begitu_ kau harus jaga jarak aman darinya."

"Mungkin maksudnya aku yang harus jaga jarak dari gadis monster ini, Danna," Sougo berkomentar. "Harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku kalau aku berani macam-macam dengannya."

"Sebenarnya aku juga heran denganmu. Terakhir kali yang mengajaknya kencan tingginya melebihi bangunan ini..." Gintoki mendengus, "tetapi tetap saja bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapmu ancaman bagi anak ini, Sousuke- _kun_."

Kagura memeriksa kepala Gintoki dengan seksama.

Rambutnya masih ada, utuh. Tapi kenapa sikapnya semakin mirip saja dengan Papi Botak-nya?

 **.**

Sougo tidak pernah menyangka, untuk mendapatkan izin dari Sakata Gintoki bisa begitu susahnya. Setelah Sougo berjanji akan mengantarkan pulang Kagura segera sesudah acara, dengan enggan pria dengan surai ikal alami itu akhirnya mengizinkannya juga membawa 'anak gadisnya'.

(Anak gadisnya yang sekarang tidak hentinya mengunyah apa saja di atas meja.)

"Kau datang ke sini benar-benar karena makanan, huh?"

Kagura menelan kunyahannya dulu sebelum menjawab, "memang daya tarik apa lagi yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

Sougo terkekeh, sedikit sebal. _Hei, hei,memang 'daya tarik' apa lagi yang masih kurang dariku?—_ nyaris saja Sougo melempar sebaris kalimat itu kalau tidak mendengar ocehan beberapa tamu lain di sekitar mereka.

["Gadis itu seperti tidak pernah melihat makanan saja"; "Apa tidak pernah diajarkan tatakrama, ya?"; "Nafsu makanku jadi hilang melihatnya makan."]

Kagura berhenti menggigit daging _ham_ besar di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain terhadapnya. Namun malam ini, ia datang sebagai pendamping Okita Sougo. Jadi bukan cuma dia yang nanti akan terkena imbasnya.

(—bukan berarti Kagura peduli dengan _image_ -nya si Sadis, hanya saja... hanya saja...)

Pikirannya yang melayang-layang, mencari-cari pembenaran atas tindakannya barusan mendadak kembali fokus tatkala menyadari apa yang saat ini terjadi.

 _Baka-Sadist_ itu menggigit daging _ham_ di tangannya. Sekali lagi; menggigit. Daging _ham_. Di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Makanan 'kan disediakan memang untuk dimakan, _bodoh_."

Kagura membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, melahap daging _ham-_ nya lagi seraya bergumam, "aku juga tahu, _bodoh_."

Kagura nyaris yakin pendingin ruangan di situ rusak.

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Ini kan pesta dansa. Rasanya sayang kalau kita datang tanpa menjejakkan kaki di lantai dansa, 'kan?"

Kagura menyelidik seringai yang terbit pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ide buruk, Sadis. Ide buruk," tangannya ia kibaskan, "aku tidak bisa dansa."

"Aku juga tidak bisa."

Mendengar pernyataan jujur dari bungsu Okita, Kagura menyemburkan tawanya, "jangan bilang kau ingin menghancurkan lantai dansa?"

"Mungkin," ia ulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Okita- _taichou_!"

Sebelum Kagura sempat membalas uluran tangan itu, sebuah suara terdengar di antara mereka.

"Gawat!" pemilik suara itu, Yamazaki, menghampiri mereka dengan panik dan tergesa-gesa. Mata-mata Shinsengumi itu kemudian membisiki sesuatu pada Sougo, sesuatu yang membuat seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya, "heh, ternyata dugaanku benar, ya. Pesta ini hanya pengalih perhatian saja. Jangan beritahu Kondo- _san_."

"Ta-tapi keadaannya lumayan gawat, kita butuh tenaga tambahan, _Taichou_!"

"Tapi kalau Kondo-san pergi nanti malah mencurigakan, bukan? Biar aku saja yang ke sana."

Yamazaki mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kagura yang berdiri termenung karena masih belum memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. "Lalu, China- _san_?"

Sougo ikut menolehkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Ia menghela napas berat, "kau dengar, China? Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Kagura memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Gagal.

"Bagus juga. Kau yang mengajakku datang, lalu kau yang pergi duluan."

" _Well_ , kali ini memang salahku."

"Pergilah."

"Apa?"

"Pergi sana, B _aka-Sadist_. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang gawat di luar sana. Kau polisi, 'kan? Sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk membereskan masalah itu, 'kan? Jadi pergi saja sana."

Sougo melonggarkan dasi di lehernya ketika berjalan pergi. Ah, ia benci sekali mengenakan pakaian formal selain seragam Shinsengumi. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya hanya untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih belum pergi?"

"Sisakan satu puding untukku, China, karena setelah ini selesai aku akan kembali."

 **.**

Apa-apaan 'aku akan kembali' itu! Seharusnya Sougo tidak mengatakannya pada Kagura! Sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi, tidak mungkin gadis itu masih menunggunya.

Setengah berlari ia lintasi jalan-jalan Edo yang sepi. Tak jarang pikiran-pikiran menyebalkan mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam benaknya. Pikiran yang selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Mungkin, mungkin saja, inilah alasan kenapa Hijikata memutuskan untuk melepaskan _aneue-_ nya. Sougo paham, dan ia semakin benci saja dengan keadaan yang memaksanya untuk paham. Sougo benci... ketika ia harus meninggalkan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia tinggalkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

 _China pasti sudah pulang_ , pikirnya. Meski bukan itu harapnya.

Tapi Sougo salah, dan ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika salah.

"Lama. Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu, Sadis," Kagura menguap lebar-lebar setelah berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Seorang _lady_ tidak boleh pulang sendiri."

"Seorang _lady_ tidak menunggu di pinggir jalan hingga tengah malam sendiri."

"Terserah. Tapi maaf saja, tidak ada puding yang tersisa karena kau terlalu lama."

Puding? Seribu puding pun rela ia tukarkan demi mendapat momen-momen seperti ini. Siapa pula yang peduli dengan puding, ayolah?

"Ya, ya," Sougo mengecilkan volume suaranya, seminimal mungkin, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "maaf."

Ia beranikan diri menatap gadis itu saat mengucapkan kata maafnya yang sangat sangat tulus ia ucapkan, walau kedengarannya tidak begitu. Lalu, Sougo menyaksikan seulas senyum dengan kilau paling cemerlang yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

" _Apology accepted_. Setidaknya dariku. Kalau Gin-chan...sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik alasan terlambat mengantarku pulang."

Sougo menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Berurusan dengan Yorozuya selalu membuatnya seperti ini. Diulurkannya tangannya pada Kagura.

"Apa?"

Seringai khasnya muncul kembali, "aku hutang satu dansa denganmu, 'kan, China?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan jalanan kota, ya?"

"Mungkin."

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Serius. Aku. Gatau. Nulis. Apa.

Maap banget Alice- _chan_! Fanfikmu jadi abal gini :'( trus aku juga ngedit-ngedit beberapa kalimatmu :'( mana OkiKagu-nya kok ya OOC sekali :'( duh, aku kurang piknik sepertinya /gaknyambung

Oya, maap juga ya, aku jadi ganti judulnya gini ._. Di pesan kamu bilang boleh kan? *kedip2* soalnya pas jalan ceritanya udah kuketik, kok jadi makin menjauh dari konteks judulnya, ya...makanya terpaksa kuganti. Maap(lagi) kalo gak suka ._. *duh aku kayak Mpok Hindun minta maap mulu -_-*

Hem, hem, sebenernya aku sengaja ngasih beberapa gula di sini, sih, buat asupan kalian para pelayar kapal OkiKagu /apaanpula/ Semoga suka. Pokoknya semoga suka :'')))

Tbh, gaya penceritaan Alice- _chan_ gak jauh beda dari aku, makanya aku gak kesulitan untuk bikin deskripsinya tetep mirip. Eh tapi, deskripsi kamu lebih detil ding, aku mah apa /garuktembok. Oya, aku seneng bisa dikasih kesempatan kolab gak langsung sama anak2 FGI XD makasih buat kamu, Halichi- _san_ , sama malaycadh2 penyelenggara event TakaburC ini! Yeiy!

Udah, ah, cuap2nya. Entar keterusan malah curhat lagi (?)

Sekian. Terima kasih yang udah membaca fanfiksi karya kami^^


End file.
